girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2018-01-17 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Bored? Looking for something useful to do? There's plenty of wiki editing you can do. ---- Interesting. We haven't actually seen the female passenger, but of course we're meant to assume it's Madwa. My guess is that it isn't, unless of course neither of them is really dead, as Geoduck suggested. Unless of course Violetta is correct that someone else has killed them. Do you think "it looks like it's off an airship" is a clue for us? Although airship-to-submarine transfers must be tricky. In other news, I guess they have constructs in Britain, too. And finally, I wonder if "report anything unusual" is how Team Agatha is going to find out about the exciting adventures of Tarvek. Bkharvey (talk) 05:22, January 17, 2018 (UTC) : Yup, if they really are dead, or are pretending to be corpses, I'm happy. Hope one of the heroes thinks to look for the Lantern. --Geoduck42 (talk) 07:25, January 17, 2018 (UTC) :: The lantern is off with Madwa. The alleged female passenger is actually a . That's my bet. Bkharvey (talk) 08:23, January 17, 2018 (UTC) ::: I don't think it will be a cardboard cutout this time, but I also don't expect it to be Madwa. Right now, I'm assuming that Violetta's identification of the corpse as her uncle is correct, since she should be on guard after the but perhaps she is wrong about him being dead. I wonder if we'll see the female passenger's body on the next page, or if the action will switch back to Tarvek and company. If we do see it, I wonder if it will appear to be Madwa or someone else we can identify. -- William Ansley (talk) 15:09, January 17, 2018 (UTC) :::: We won't resolve everything, but I expect at least one more strip in the scene. And I'm sure to be right—I've called seven of the last four scene switches! Argadi (talk) 16:28, January 17, 2018 (UTC) ::::: I actually agree with you, Argadi. I will be surprised if the Foglios change scenes on Friday. -- William Ansley (talk) 17:41, January 17, 2018 (UTC) :::: Just a quibble: Violetta never said he's dead; they're relying on Trelawney's assessment that "they're all dead." I hope someone thinks to check for a pulse, especially on the so-far-unnamed woman. Bkharvey (talk) 20:38, January 17, 2018 (UTC) ::::: Just a quibble with your quibble: We don't know that the only reason everyone is assuming the people on the submarine are dead is only because Trelawney Thorpe said they are. I find that rather unlikely. I don't know what the person in the "plague doctor" mask is supposed to be, but it seems likely that that person's role is medical, perhaps a medical examiner. I just don't buy the fact that all of these people would be hauled out without being checked a second time for any sign of life, especially since at least some of the people on the dock seem quite upset about the prospect that the whole submarine crew has expired. -- William Ansley (talk) 04:27, January 19, 2018 (UTC) :::::: Oh! That's a mask! I thought it was a construct. So I guess Uncle Tiktok really is dead, unless Madwa knows a really good fake poison. I was going to say "well, we'll soon find out," but it turns out we won't. :-( Bkharvey (talk) 05:05, January 19, 2018 (UTC) ::::::: Oh, duh! ''The alleged doctor is Madwa, and she's going to need to go to the bathroom or something before the supposed-Madwa body is brought out. Bkharvey (talk) 05:58, January 22, 2018 (UTC) The two troops in Red uniforms--they have Ducks, decorating their tunics. Or, that's what it looks like. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 18:09, January 18, 2018 (UTC) Interesting about the ducks. I can't offhand think why they're especially British. Oh, just to push Geoduck42's button: Since we don't know how Smoke Knights do what they do, Trelawney could be wrong about the torpedo tubes being too small! :-) Bkharvey (talk) 19:49, January 18, 2018 (UTC) : Eh. If Madwa's limber and double-jointed enough, I could live with her squeezing through a "too small" hole. At least the hole is ''there, and she didn't teleport herself. She kills Uncle Tiktok because he won't fit, doctors a corpse to look like her, and leaves. But I don't expect that's what happened. --Geoduck42 (talk) 02:58, January 19, 2018 (UTC) :: It would fit her M.O.: Last time, she doctored a corpse to look like Uncle Tiktok. Bkharvey (talk) 05:07, January 19, 2018 (UTC)